vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Vex Aerospace
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Vex Aerospace |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- }| colspan="1" Founded colspan="3" 308 AP - }} |- }| colspan="1" Headquarters colspan="3" Saint Thomas, capital of Aethelnia - }} |- }| colspan="1" Company President colspan="3" Mr Inigo Alatriste - }} |- }| colspan="1" Industry colspan="3" aerospace - }} |- }| colspan="1" Employees colspan="3" 00,000 - }} |- }| colspan="1" Annual turnover colspan="3" CH$ 000,000,000,000 - |- }| colspan="1" Registered colspan="3" Aethelnia, Saint Samuel, Shaelia, Utania, Wesmerité - }} |} The Vex Aerospace company (short name VexAero) is a large Vexillium aerospace company, formed by the joint investment on August 1, 308 of Delacroix Inc of Aethelnia, Nadeau Aerospace and Defence Contractors Limited of Wesmerité, Longerath Aerospace Industries of Saint Samuel, Belson of Utania, and Dart Aerospace of Shaelia. The company develops and markets civil and military aircraft, and maybe in the future missiles, space rockets, satellites and related systems. The company is headquartered in Aethelnia in Saint Thomas. Major production facilities can be found in Aethelnia in Saint Nazaire and in Port Angela and Scona Bréa, Wesmerité. History In March 308 it became clear to the Delacroix Inc Board of Directors that Delacroix Aerospace had grown too fast too big, and as a consequence, that the aerospace division was now in serious financial trouble due to dissapointing sales and a political decision of the new government of Aethelnia to cut-off aircraft launch subsidies and cheap industry loans. Thought was given about reorganization, but it became soon clear a drastic change of course was needed if the company's aerospace division was to survive. It was decided to split-off the aerospace division from the Delacroix conglomerate under a new name and new ownership, with Delacroix conglomerate retaining a 20% stake in the new company. The board of directors, after discussions with the federal government of Aethelnia, approached suitable, government-approved investment partners in July 308. The first foreign company to respond to the Delacroix' offer of a 20% share in a new aerospace multi-nation company, was Belson of Utania. On July 24, 308 they set-up a new division Belson Aerospace, which took a 20% share in the new aerospace company, on the condition that the Aethelnian government would 'wipe clean the balance sheet' of the new company. Chancellor Andropopopopopov, on behalf of the Aethelnian Treasury confirmed this on July 30, 308. Also on July 24, 308 the Saint Samuel'ambassador in Aethelnia confirmed that Longerath Aerospace Industries of Saint Samuel would participate in the new company. He also informed Saint Samuel Airways would be very interested in purchasing aircraft from Delacroix Aerospace, or the new company. On July 25, 308 the Wesmeritéan-based Nadeau Aerospace confirmed their interest in a 20% share of the new company. Nadeau Aerospace built military aircraft exclusively for the Merité Commonwealth and is currently the primary aircraft manufacturer to the Wesmerité government. Despite being in the aerospace industry for 97 years, Nadeau has never entered the civilian aerospace market. Nadeau has a reputation for building solid, reliable aircraft, though critics state it's technology and designs are becoming outdated. Nadeau has seen contracts and demand for it's aircraft fall because of smaller size of Wesmerité's air force after the Fall. The 20% stake in Vex Aerospace is seen by the Port Angelan based comapny as away to revive profitablity, access new markets and modernize technology. The current Nadeau Aerospace product portfolio exists of (somewhat ageing) aircraft types, which explain the company's interest to join a new multi-nation company: Nadeau MF-105 Figther-Interceptor, Nadeau MF-100 Figther-Interceptor, Nadeau Jetliner Transport, Nadeau Dash 8 Turboprop Transport, Nadeau Dash 7 Search and Rescue Aircraft, Nadeau Vulcan Bomber. Nadeau's 20% stake in Vex Aerospace is underwritten by the Imperial Bank of Angela, Wesmerité's largest Bank, who encouraged Nadeau to accept the venture. It is a public secret Delacroix conglomerate would like to fully modernize and incorporate Nadeau's product portfolio into the new company, however it remains to be seen if that is possible. Nadeau had one final ace to play in the negotiations, a detailed design for a new, modern air superiority fighter proposed MF-107 fighter jet, which immediately caught the eye of Aethelnian military officials. Finally, and also on July 25, 308, Dart Aerospace ( : Fa Šebaetra), the largest aerospace technologies firm in Shaelia, took a 20% share in the new aerospace company. Organisation Divisions: * Commercial aircraft * Military aircraft * Commercial helicopters * Military helicopters * Aerospace systems * Space & Satellites Corporate Governance Bits and pieces: * Voting power is equally divided between participating companies, with each participating company holding a 20% share. * Participating companies intending to sell their share must first offer it to ALL other participants equally. Selling their share to third parties must have approval by the other participating companies. (unanimous?) * Major decisions (like product portfolio expansion with new models or issueing more shares to let new partners enter the company) must have majority approval of the participating companies. * The chairman of the company is to be elected by majority vote of the participating companies. * New participants could be added by unanimous and anonymous vote of the participating companies. tba Financial Information tba Product portfolio * Vex Aerospace will inherit the Delacroix Aerospace product portfolio! (tba) * Nadeau Aerospace heritage product portfolio? (tba) * New models and types (tbd) page under construction. to be considered a draft. Open to amendments and changes by participating partners. Current commercial aircraft product portfolio exists of: * VexAero Short330 - Twin turboprop high-wing STOL short/medium range 30-seater * VexAero Flying Boat - Flying boat for fire-fighting purposes * VexAero 50 - Twin turboprop high-wing short/medium range 50-seater * VexAero Dash8 - 100-seat twin turboprop * VexAero 100 - 100-seat jetliner / executive jet * VexAero Global Express - 150-seat jetliner * VexAero A330 - 300-seat jetliner * VexAero A380 - 555-seat megajetliner Current military aircraft product portfolio exists of: * VexAero Sherpa - Twin turboprop high-wing STOL light cargo plane * VexAero Flying Boat - flying boat for SAR, navy patrol * VexAero 50 - Twin turboprop high-wing ASW * VexAero MF105 - Air superiority jetfighter / multirole bomber * VexAero A330 tanker - airborne tanker plane * VexAero MF107 - under design Current helicopter product portfolio exists of: Vex Aerospace currently doesn't manufacture helicopters. Note: Aethelnian military are inquiring into the possibilities of a heavily-armed combat helicopter, after failing to secure a deal with an Utanian-based helicopter manufacturer. Current heritage product portfolio exists of: tba Note: Heritage aircraft are not offered for sale, but maintenance programs are available to existing customers. Media Center Zeitgeist Article, July 28th 308 Links Delacroix Aerospace - defunct Category:Aethelnia Category:Companies Category:Utania Category:Shaelia Category:Wesmerité Category:Saint Samuel Category:Aircraft